$ A = \left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 8 \\ 4 & 3\end{array}\right]$ What is $ A^{T}$ ?
Explanation: To find the transpose, swap the rows and columns. $ A^{T}$ = $\left[\begin{array}{rr}8 & 4 \\ 8 & 3\end{array}\right]$